


Transcription

by AzorART



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreams, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sleeptalking, Translated, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART
Summary: Sherlock trouve la note que John a glissé dans son étuit à violon...





	Transcription

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transcript](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863585) by [bigblueboxat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b). 



Lettre issue d'un des travaux de TheColdEastWind “J'aimerais que...“

 

Cher Sherlock,

Je...J'aimerais bien. J'aimerais vraiment. J'ai voulu et attendu si longtemps. Quelques fois, je ne peux penser à autre chose, qu'a quel point j'aimerais... juste...toi. Et moi. Nous. J'aimerais, lentement et doucement, à côté de la cheminée. J'aimerais aussi ça à même la table ou nous prenions le thé. Juste, tendrement. Oui, c'est ce dont je rêve. Rien que tout les deux. Gentillement... si tu me l'autorises. Profondément, seulement... mmm. L'entendre délicatement, presque soufflé. Dire, dire... légèrement. J'aimerais tellement, offrir... et recevoir. Oh oui, ah ça oui. Voudrais-tu, aimerais tu cela aussi ?

John Hamish Watson.

+++

 

“Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?“ Le détective demande, lisant la note qu'il vient de trouver au fond de son étui à violon.

John lui lança un sourire narquois. “C'est une transcription, Sherlock.“

“Une transcription ?“ Sherlock répéta, méfiant. “De quoi, exactement ?“

“Tu t'es endormi sur le canapé la nuit dernière“ John répondit, d'une voix amusée. “Tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil, et pas qu'un peu.“

La couleur du visage de Sherlock se changea en un rouge éclatant, alors qu'il relisait la note. “Et donc... c'est ce que j'ai dit ?“ il lança d'une voix tendue.

John acquiesça, croisant les bras alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise. “Ce n'est pas l'intégralité. Tu avait commencé avant que je descende chercher un peu d'eau, et ça c'est ce que j'ai entendu avant que tu te soit retourné.“

Le détective écarquilla les yeux, son cerveau visiblement cogitant ardemment.   
John observa, fasciné, jusqu'au moment où, comme toujours, comme un choc électrique, l'érotique petit 'oh' sortit de sa bouche alors que son cerveau reconstituait les pièces ensemble, lui révélant la solution.

“Ouais, il y avait quelques bruits de ce genre également.“ John ajouta, contemplant la réaction de l'autre homme alors que la réalisation des événements changèrent considérablement son comportement.

Il rougit encore plus, les bras croisés comme pour se défendre, le corps tourné à l'opposé du docteur Watson. Intéressant. 

Les sourcils de John se haussèrent, et son sourire s'effaça quand Sherlock lui lança finalement un regard furtif.

“Je déduis que tu t'es souvenu du contenu de ton rêve, là.“ John fit remarquer.

“Pas exactement.“ lui répondit le détective. Il simulait maintenant, lentement, tel un chat et évitait le regard de John. “J'ai établit une liste des choses qui ont pu probablement se passer dans mon rêve, cependant.“

“Une liste ? Intéressant. Ça avait l'air d'être un rêve plutôt... intriguant.“ Il rétorqua.

“Cette liste n'est pas très longue. Même très courte. Qu'elle soit intéressante ou non est entièrement subjectif.“

“Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle vaut le coup que tu me la partages, Sherlock.“ John se déplaça avec précision, se levant juste quand Sherlock se rapprocha de sa propre chaise.   
John agrippa son bras et le redirigea en arrière sur son siège habituel. Il s'y assit, les yeux grands de surprise à la réaction du docteur. Celui-ci regarda en bas, regarda son colocataire, les bras à ses côtés, la main gauche se serrant et se desserrant plusieurs fois.   
Leurs regards croisèrent, et ils se fixèrent simplement.

Sherlock bégaya au bout d'un moment, “John ? Que...“

“J'ai entendu ces mots, Sherlock,“ Il murmura.

Il n'était pas aussi grand que Sherlock, et appréciait être à la même hauteur que lui pendant leur échange.“ J'ai entendu ces mots, et leur impression sur la feuille ne rend pas justice à la façon dont ils ont été prononcés.“ 

Il eu un petit rire au souvenir de ces sons. “Ils n'étaient pas parlés. Ils étaient comme gémis, et chuchotés, et suppliés. Tu ne parlais pas a quelqu'un, tu cajolais, demandait, offrait ta propre personne.“

Le docteur guetta avec satisfaction Sherlock, les pupilles dilatées, les mains agrippant les accoudoirs de son siège. 

Il sourit à la vue de l'inconfort de Sherlock, en connaissant la source et appréciant le moment présent avant que les mots furent prononcés.

“Tu as eu un rêve érotique.“ Les mots restèrent comme figés en l'air, prononcés avec le ton confident de John. Le détective acquiesça de façon saccadée, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de l'autre homme.

Sherlock déglutit “Ok, ok c'est bon...“

“Et si ma déduction est correcte, tu vas être honnête et me raconter, d'accord ?“

Ses boucles sautillèrent alors que Sherlock hocha encore une fois la tête, silencieusement.

 

John s'avança lentement vers l'arrière du canapé, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Sherlock.  
Alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant, sa bouche tout près de l'oreille du détective, les mains de John glissèrent le long des bras, provoquant un frisson à la chair glissant sous ses paumes. 

Il eu un nouveau sourire, un geste confiant malgré le fait que Sherlock ne puisse pas le voir.

“Ce rêve était à propos de moi.“ La voix du docteur était forte aux oreilles du détective, et la vérité découlant de ces paroles chassa l'air dans sa poitrine.  
Ses yeux étaient fermés, John pouvait apercevoir, et sa tête penchait d'un côté en présentant son cou à lui. John se demanda joyeusement si c'était une sorte de réaction de soumission.

“Devrais-je deviner ce que j'ai pu faire pour susciter une réponse avec tant... d'enthousiasme ?“ John murmura alors que sa bouche entra en contact avec le cou exposé de Sherlock. 

Le détective haleta, et le docteur prit cela pour un encouragement. “Je dirais... qu'il y a eu un baiser“ Il commença simplement.

“Un doux baiser, s'explorant mutuellement devant le feu de la cheminée ; s'embrassant avec passion, sans autre contact que, peut-être, nos doigts entremêlés sur tes genoux.“

“Me réchauffant, je monte doucement sur tes genoux alors que nos langues se rencontrent. Je suis monté sur toi car je ne me sentais pas assez proche de toi. Un baiser effréné, je te presse contre un mur, sûrement juste après que tu aies résolu une enquête. On ne peut même pas attendre d'être entré dans l'appartement, nos mains se baladant le long de nos corps ardents.“ John stoppa, ayant embrassé chaque point de la gorge de Sherlock.

Ses mains frottaient de haut en bas les bras du détective, alors que sa bouche se baladait sur d'autres parts, il sentait même la pulsation effrénée sous sa langue.

Sans retirer ses mains, John marcha lentement autour du siège, ses doigts caressant les épaules alors qu'il se tournait, et plaça un genou entre la jambe de Sherlock et l'autre côté du canapé. L'une, puis l'autre jambe, jusqu'à chevaucher le détective qui semblait incapable de respirer correctement, haletant.   
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand au moment où il sentit le poids de John sur ses cuisses.

Les mains de John se placèrent sur le torse de Sherlock, la chaleur de sa peau et ses battements de cœur se firent sentir sous les paumes du docteur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent encore, John souriait. C'était un sourire pur, franc, authentique, plein d'affection alors qu'il était sûr de la nature des sentiments que lui et Sherlock partageaient.

“La dernière question persiste, “ John dit doucement, “est, Sherlock, aimerais-tu ?

Le détective répondit d'une voix rauque “Oui, j'aimerais que...“


End file.
